cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
James Remar
James Remar (1953 - ) Film Deaths: *''The Long Riders (1980)'' [Sam Starr]: Presumably dies (off-screen) of blood loss after being stabbed in the right leg by David Carradine during a knife fight. *''48 Hrs. (1982)'' [Albert Ganz]: Shot to death by Nick Nolte in an alley. *''Partners (1982)'' [Edward K. Petersen]: Strangled (off-screen) by Rick Jason; his body is shown afterwards while the police investigate the scene. *''The Cotton Club (1984)'' [Dutch Schultz]: Shot repeatedly by Mark Margolis. *''Band of the Hand (1986)'' [Nestor]: Shot to death by Lauren Holly. *''Rent-a-Cop (1987)'' [Dancer]: Killed in an explosion after Burt Reynolds sticks a flash grenade into James' visor. *''Tales from the Darkside: The Movie (1990)'' [Preston]: Mauled to death by Rae Dawn Chong after she transforms into her monstrous form. *''Deadlock (1991)'' [Sam]: Shot to death by Joan Chen when Rutger Hauer uses him as a shield in an empty water tank. *''Fatal Instinct (1993)'' [Max Shady]: Falls to his death from a moving train in the water, after being shot repeatedly (without reacting to any of the shots) by Kate Nelligan (who had mistaken him for Armand Assante). (Played for comic effect.) *''Exquisite Tenderness (1995)'' [Dr. Benjamin Hendricks]: Stabbed in the neck with a surgical blade by Sean Haberle (whilst his in bed). He dies after Isabel Glasser discovers him (after seeing the blood). *''Judge Dredd (1995)'' [Block Warlord]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Sylvester Stallone. *''Wild Bill (1995)'' [Donnie Lonigan] Shot to death by Jeff Bridges. *''The Phantom (1996)'' [Quill]: Accidentally vaporized/incinerated by an energy beam controlled by Treat Williams. *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997)'' [Raiden]: Shot with an energy blast by Brian Thompson; he dies while talking to Robin Shou. He is later revived by the Elder Gods. *''Rites of Passage (1999)'' [Frank Dabbo]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun by Jason Behr while they're sitting in a rowboat. *''Blowback (2000)'' [John Matthew Whitman/Schmidt]: Executed in the gas chamber; he is later brought back to life through advanced technology by a secret government agency. He dies once again when Mario Van Peebles shoots him with a crucifix in a crossbow, and then repeatedly shoots his body to make sure he's dead. *''Guardian (2001)'' [Detective Carpenter]: Killed in a struggle with Mario Van Peebles after James is possessed by a demon. His body is shown afterwards when the now-possessed Mario drops him from a platform. *''Blade: Trinity (2004)'' [Ray Cumberland]: In the DVD's alternate ending, it's implied that he's killed (along with several other police officers) by Dominic Purcell when Dominic (in the form of Wesley Snipes) revives in the morgue and attacks them. *''Pineapple Express (2008)'' [General Bratt]: Presumably dies (off-screen) at some point during the passage of time between the opening prologue and the present-day storyline. (His death is not established, but considering the timeframe, it's very likely.) *''RED (2010)'' [Gabriel Singer]: Shot in the chest by a helicopter sniper while he is talking to John Malkovich, Mary-Louise Parker and Bruce Willis. *''Setup (2011)'' [William Long]: Stabbed repeatedly in the side and neck by Theo Williamson. His body is later seen as Carlos Faison and Patrick Moug discover him. *''Django Unchained (2012)'' [Butch Pooch/Ace Speck]: Playing a dual role, "Ace" is shot in the head by Christoph Waltz after he points his gun at Christoph. "Butch" is shot in the chest by Jamie Foxx after he shoots Christoph. *''The Blackcoat's Daughter (2017)'' [Bill]: Throat slit by Emma Roberts. His and Lauren Holly's severed heads are then put into a suitcase and carried off by Roberts. Television Deaths: *''The Hitchhiker: Homebodies (1987)'' [Ron]: Killed by Jim McMullan, Angel Tompkins and Melissa Reeves. *''Tales from the Crypt: Dead Wait (1991)'' [Red Buckley]: Beheaded with a machete by Whoopi Goldberg. The show ends with Whoopi taking his head into her village, presumably using it for her voodoo. *''Walker, Texas Ranger: The Principal (1999)'' [Keith Bolt]: Falls off the building after being defeated by Chuck Norris. *''The X-Files: Dæmoncius (2001)'' [Professor Josef Kobold]: Shot in the chest by Robert Patrick. His body is discovered by police. *''Battlestar Galactica: Home Part 2 (2005)'' [Meier]: Shot to death by Grace Park. *''Dexter: Dexter (2006)'' [Harry Morgan]: Is revealed to have died several years in the past; he only appears in flashback sequences (and has appeared in flashbacks in many subsequent episodes.) In the 2007 episode There's Something About Harry, it's revealed that his death was a suicide by taking an overdose of heart medications. (There's no need to list it again as he's already dead at the start of the series). *The Vampire Diaries (2009 series) *''Grey's Anatomy: Take it Back (2014)'' [James Evans]: Died of drug illness. *''From Dusk Till Dawn: Boxman (2014)'' [Gecko Father]: Set on fire by his son (Dodge Prince) after James falls sleep in the couch with a cigarette and Dodge pours gasoline on him. We see this in a flashback sequence, because it takes place years before the events in the series. *''The Shannara Chronicles: Utopia (2016)'' [Cephelo]: Shot to death in a shoot out by Josh McKenzie as James was buying time for Austin Butler, Poppy Drayton and Ivana Baquero to escape *''Gotham: These Delicate and Dark Obsessions (2017)'' [Frank Gordon]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. *''Black Lightning: The Book of Resistance: Chapter Four: Earth Crisis'' (2019) [Peter Gambi]: Disintegrated during the Anti-Matter destruction of his Earth. James is resurrected off-screen in the new universe created by Stephen Amell and the seven Paragons in Arrow: Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Four. Gallery James Remar.png|James Remar dead in The Shannara Chronicles: Utopia Original2.jpg|James Remar in Pineapple Express Quill's death.png|James Remar's death in The Phantom Remar, James Remar, James Remar, James Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by energy ball Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:TriStar Stars Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:Deaths in the Battlestar Galactica universe Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Jewish Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Marvel Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Brunettes Category:WB Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Athletes Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Mortal Kombat film Category:Orion Stars Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Death scenes by consumption Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:People who died in a Battlestar Galactica series Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Western Stars Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Romance Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by machete Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Gotham cast members Category:Grey's Anatomy cast members Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Actors who died in Bruce Willis Movies Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Native American actors and actresses Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Actors who died in Robert Schwentke Movies Category:Actors who died in David Gordon Green Movies Category:Actors who died in Eddie Murphy Movies Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:People who died in the Blade Films Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Fast & Furious Cast Members Category:Batman cast members Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Actors who died in Lewis Teague Movies Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Simon Wincer Movies Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:Battlestar Galactica Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John R. Leonetti Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:Black Lightning Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Death scenes by bodily ripping Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily slashing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by knife Category:Death scenes by cowboy character Category:Death scenes by bodily crucifixion Category:Blade Cast Members Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bodily decapitation Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Carl Reiner Movies Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:7th Heaven Cast Members Category:North Shore Cast Members Category:The Huntress Cast Members Category:Nash Bridges Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Cast Members Category:Hill Street Blues Cast Members Category:The Unit Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Private Practice Cast Members Category:Eli Stone Cast Members Category:The Shannara Chronicles Cast Members Category:Code Black Cast Members Category:Walker, Texas Ranger Cast Members Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Fired Category:Animal Kingdom Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bodily disintegration Category:Magnum, P.I. cast members